ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Growth and Decay
Story John is walking through the Ancient Forest, with trees taller than the eyes can see, trunks several meters long. John: Something weird about this place. Everything is way too big. (John steps in the middle of a flower, and it closes, a fly trap flower eating him. The plant shakes a bit, then crystals pierce through it, it opening back up. Diamondhead comes out, covered in slime.) Diamondhead: Ew! (He continues walking, wiping off the slime.) Disgusting. That is not a good sign for this place. (Diamondhead stops in front of a large gorge.) Ha! I thought it was going to be something scary. Diamondhead turns into Ghostfreak, flying over the gorge. Ghostfreak: I didn’t know I had this guy. Someone must’ve destroyed him. Nice work to them. (Sunlight shines down from above, Ghostfreak turning to look up.) The sunlight adds a slight chill to this place. That all of this comes from the sunlight. A shadow falls towards Ghostfreak, revealing to be Wildvine as it gets closer. It rams Ghostfreak, vine legs wrapping around Ghostfreak as he’s slammed into the ground. Ghostfreak turns intangible, phasing through the ground. Wildvine looks confused, as Ghostfreak comes out of the ground, punching it in the face. He then grabs Wildvine’s arms. Ghostfreak: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, hitting the white Omnitrix symbol.) Omnitrix: Omnitrix signal incorrect. Please try again with valid signal. Ghostfreak: Is this not Wildvine? (Wildvine slips out of Ghostfreak’s grip, throwing seed bombs at him. Ghostfreak phases through it, and grabs Wildvine, throwing it into the gorge.) It never is that easy, is it? Ghostfreak turns around, floating close to the ground. Wildvine stretches its arm, grabbing the gorge rocks, pulling itself out of the gorge. It swings its arms, going to slash at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak turns into Eye Guy, as streams of fire come out of the eyes on his back, burning through Wildvine. Eye Guy: Didn’t see that one coming, did you? Ha! (A noise occurs, as Eye Guy turns.) Going to have to keep my eyes open around here. Never a dull moment. End Scene Chopper, Kai and Logan enter Cosmo Canyon, which was deserted. The few buildings remaining were torn apart, and there are bones and skeletons everywhere. Chopper: Whoa. Was this all caused by the goblins? Logan: You’re seeing the damage they can truly do. Which is why what you did, stopping them at the Mythril Mines, probably saved thousands of lives. (Chopper looks proud of himself.) The three walk into the city, stepping on bones. Kai turns, firing an arrow at a skeleton warrior, hitting it in the skull. The group turns, seeing they were surrounded by skeleton warriors. Logan: Just like that pumpkin headed guy used. Kai: We were at a destroyed village when that happened as well. The skeleton warriors draw swords, and charge forward. Logan slices through them with Air Claws, as Kai fire arrows, destroying their spines and causing them to fall to the ground. Chopper shifts to Heavy Point, and punches through them, destroying them with ease. The skeleton warriors keep coming, as they keep destroying them. Chopper then sniffs the air, catching a scent. Chopper: He’s here! (Chopper looks up the canyon, seeing Paradox up on the ledge, fighting off skeleton warriors with a cane.) Paradox! Chopper shifts to Jump Point, and jumps up to Paradox’s level, stomping on a skeleton warrior. He shifts to Walk Point, ramming them with his head. Paradox: Chopper! Good timing. Gather your friends and bring them up here. Chopper: Right. Hey guys! (Logan and Kai look up, finding him.) Come on! Logan and Kai fight their way over to him, making it up the canyon. They follow Paradox, and go into a large iron door, him closing it behind them. Paradox: You certainly know how to keep a person waiting. Logan: You’re this Paradox guy? You can heal Vector? Paradox: Well, I could. If I had my summon. It was stolen, along with my favorite pocket watch, and taken down the Cave of the Gi. Chopper: Then we’ll go get it for you. Paradox: Perfect! I knew I could count on you. I wish you the best of luck. Just follow this trail. Kai: You’re not going with us? Paradox: I would simply be a burden to you. Please do take care. You’ll be certain to run into more skeleton warriors. Logan: Great. Why are we doing this for that lizard? Chopper: Vector is our friend, and we have to help him. (Chopper starts walking down the path, Logan and Kai following.) Paradox: Happy travels! (Kai turns, firing an arrow that sticks in the door right next to Paradox’s head.) Logan: Ha! Nice one. End Scene The Thousand Sunny is sailing towards the mainland, when they are boxed in by several Incursean ships. Luffy: Let me at them! I’ll take them out! Nami: Luffy, wait! We attack now, they’ll sink us. Let Franky get the cannons ready. (Then, Eighteight flies in on a jetpack, carrying Attea. The two land on deck, staring the group down.) Sakura: Sister! Attea: Oh, hey sis. I hear you guys were responsible for killing Daddy. Kevin: And if we were? Attea: I thank you. I never would’ve been able to take over if you hadn’t. But, that doesn’t mean that I’ll show mercy, even to my sis. Surrender all your goods, or I’ll sink your ship. Nami: No way! There’s no way you’re getting all my treasure! (Eighteight pulls out a blaster and fires at Nami. Sanji charges in, kicking the energy shot away, injuring his leg.) Sanji! Attea: Okay, new rules. (Eighteight jumps down, pointing her blaster at Sanji’s head.) Surrender, or you all die. Starting with him. Sanji: Do what you will. We don’t surrender. (Luffy stretches his arm, punching Eighteight, knocking her away.) Luffy: You want a fight? You’ve got one. Kevin: Sweet. (Kevin activates his metal layering.) Gwen: Sweet? Have you noticed that we’re surrounded? Nami: Are we? (Cannon fire occurs from below deck, hitting all the ships surrounding them, as they start to sink.) Franky: Super! (Franky comes up.) Nailed them! Attea: (Grunts) Eighteight, back to the ship! (Eighteight activates her jetpack, grabbing Attea as they fly back to the flagship.) Nami: Turn the ship 90 degrees to starboard! Hit them with as much cannon fire as you can! Franky: You’ve got it! Nami: You guys take control of one of their ships. (Referring to Kevin, Gwen, Ian and Sakura.) Kevin: Ay, ay. Nami: Luffy, go crazy. Luffy: URAGH! THEY’RE GOING TO PAY FOR ATTACKING MY FRIENDS! Sakura: I’m going with you. Attea is mine. Luffy gives Sakura a piggy back ride, as he stretches over to the next ship. The two go right to work, punching their way through the Incurseans. Sakura jumps over to the next ship, as Luffy punches the deck, breaking through and destroying the hull, destroying the ship. Sakura punches her way through, and shatters the main mast, causing it to fall onto several Incurseans. She goes to punch an Incursean, when she stops. Sakura: Frolic? Frolic: Sakura! You’re okay. Sakura: More than you will be if you stay with them. Want to help out? Frolic: Attea is vicious. She’ll kill me if I join you. Sakura: You’ll be killed if that guy gets ahold of you. (Frolic turns, seeing Luffy destroying another ship.) Besides, you can do a favor for me, right? Frolic: Uh, alright. Let’s do this. (Frolic grabs Sakura, as he hops over to the next ship.) End Scene John makes it deeper into the forest, when he is surrounded by a swarm of Wildvine clones. John: Oh, man! How many are there? (John looks up a hill, seeing a giant, white pod like alien with big purple jaws and root tentacles. Next to it is another pod. The Plant Alien opens its eye, staring at John.) That must be where the real Wildvine is. Plant Alien roars, as the Wildvine clones attack. John turns into Terraspin, and starts to fly, his flippers tearing through the Wildvine clones as he flies through them. Terraspin flies up towards Plant Alien, when several Wildvine clones fall from the sky, landing on Terraspin. Terraspin: Hey, get off! Terraspin goes falling towards the ground, as he releases a powerful burst of wind, stopping himself from crashing into the ground. He flips over, the Wildvine clones hitting the ground. Several vines shoot out of the ground, wrapping around Terraspin, eventually completely encompassing him. Then, the vines are super heated, as NRG burns through them. He walks out, and fires a radiation beam at a Wildvine clone, destroying it. NRG: Bring it on. NRG opens his armor, as his true form flies out. He releases nuclear blasts, destroying the Wildvine clones and the forest at the same time. NRG flies up to Plant Alien, who extends its vines at him. They shrivel away from the radiation, as NRG hits it with a mouth radiation beam, completely destroying Plant Alien. The pod next to it opens, as Wildvine gets out. NRG: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Wildvine. NRG then flies back down, going back into his armor, and reverts.) John: There we go! Destroyed the Plant Alien. (The plants around him start to heal.) And it’s still regenerating. Wow. What a weird place. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Professor Paradox *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Nami **Sanji **Franky Villains *Incurseans **Attea **Frolic *Eighteight *Plant Alien *Skeleton Warriors Aliens By John *Diamondhead *Ghostfreak *Eye Guy *Terraspin *NRG (normal and true form) In Wild *Wildvine (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-Unlocked *Wildvine Trivia *This episode introduces Frolic, one of Sakura's suspected love interests. *It's revealed that Attea has taken over the Incursean Pirates. *The Straw Hat Pirates and Incursean Pirates go to battle. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF